


Filthy, Impetuous Soul

by queenenchilada



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angel Tyler Joseph, Angels, Bottom Tyler, Demons, Devil Josh, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Heaven, Hell, M/M, Top Josh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-01-14 14:00:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18477685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenenchilada/pseuds/queenenchilada
Summary: "Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?""Please stop torturing me."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> minor tw? jus tyler dying, thats all

Heaven was meant to be a nice, safe area. An area where children and angels and spirits of all good people could play, recollect, live almost freely.  
If only it was really like that for Tyler. Death was a terrifying thing to him, as were many things. He was scared of bugs, loud thunder, dogs, heights, the ocean, etcetera.  
How lucky was he to die by drowning, of all things. He would've loved to not be able to see everything happen, feel everything.  
When he was 22, he slipped on rocks at the beach.  
The certain spot was shallower because of the line of big boulders about 20ft from the shore, it was only deep behind them. Kids and other people always climbed around, after all, it was deemed safe. How unfortunate was it for Tyler to slip, falling into the water and hitting his head on the rocks on the way down. What side did he fall on? Shallower or deeper?  
He'd still likely be alive if it was the shallower end.  
In other words, the waves carried him deeper into the water, and with not being able to move from how hard he hit his head, he wasn't found until they spotted his pale, gray body by a pier nearly 12 hours later.

Back to the heaven part.  
Tyler was surprised to find himself there, in his comfortable gray long sleeve and his usual black skinny jeans. This time, of course, he had wings. Soft, white, fluffy wings. He felt.. Comforted, almost. Things were going well, he was adjusting well to the new area that was his home.  
He thought it was at least.  
The angels picked on him, used his weaknesses against him, like his fears, the dark spots in his life, and especially how he died. Sometimes they messed with him when he slept, giving him nightmares and flashbacks of bloodied rocks and saltwater. The worst thing they messed with him for? His sexuality. Tyler felt awful. God's creatures, the ones who were supposed to be kind and caring, considerate, were making him want to disappear again. What was their next step? They threw him out.  
They threw him out through the gates, through the clouds. It would've been ironic if he fell into the ocean, but he fell further and further. Further until the sky went from blue, to a dark red and he plummeted into the rocks.  
And God, did it hurt. From seeing the way the sky was dark, as was the ground, and seeing all the flames around him, he could tell where he was.  
The last thing he saw was the faces of terrifying, nightmarish creatures surrounding him with curiosity. They hadn't seen an angel in years. He passed out seconds after from the pain he was in.

Josh rolled his eyes when he noticed how fast the demons rushed to the sight. They were his children, and although he cared to an extent about them, they were annoying. He wasn't able to see what happened with how many had gathered, so he shooed them away with clearing his throat.  
He raised his brows to see an angel, curled up in the small crater formed from when Tyler fell.  
It was a far fall, Josh would know.  
He could tell the boy was pretty new to the afterlife from how he smelled and the gentle look of his wings. Well, they didn't look too gentle now, but a wash would fix that. They were dirty now with rocks and earth, as well as some blood from the injuries.  
A lot of the demons hadn't seen an angel before, so they were scrambling to grab the flyaway feathers with their greedy claws. Josh knew he had to somewhat shelter him, that would be very fun. He had his dogs shoo the greedy spirits away before he went to pick the angel up in his arms, carrying him to his home. The demons weren't allowed inside his place, they messed with things and soiled them with their mischievous, annoying, touchy hands.  
Josh wasn't a bad guy. Despite being the devil and having so many stories told about him, he wasn't a bad guy. He just liked having fun, and having a new angel around was definitely going to be entertaining.  
He set the boy down in a spare room, laying him on a bed before leaving him be to rest. In a way, Josh felt for him. He shut the door quietly afterwards.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> owo nother chapter

Tyler woke up in excruciating pain. His back and his bones ached, he couldn't move much in the slightest without nearly crying out. Nonetheless, he sat up from the bed with a groan, shutting his eyes as he got used to it before glancing around. He would've forgotten where he was if it weren't for the pain.   
Then the fact he was in Hell really hit him. Tyler was a good boy throughout his life. Heck, he was good enough to get into /Heaven/, yet he wasn't good enough to even stay. The memories and experiences with the angels really hurt him, almost as much as it did when he landed.   
Before he could stop himself, Tyler burst into tears. He felt scared, and alone. More scared than anything, though.

Josh knew the angel was awake from hearing the cries downstairs. The way his hounds woke to it as well alerted him. He sighed softly, getting up from his seat to go see. After all, he had to introduce himself anyways.   
Tyler's tried to quiet his sobs when he heard footsteps come closer and closer to the bedroom. He silenced them.the best that he could, his eyes filling with fear as he saw a tall man with black feathered wings, unlike the white he was used to, with black nails and red irises. It wasn't at all what he was used to in heaven. He tried getting that out of his head.  
Seeing the pretty angel so upset made him soften, just a little. He felt sympathy, after all, he experienced the same.  
He himself was thrown out of heaven as well.  
He didn't want to let his guard down, though.   
"What's your name?" Josh asked, sitting down on the bed. He figured that was a good start.  
"T-Tyler," he nearly squeaked out. The angel was rather terrified to be in the situation.   
Josh could just taste the fear in Tyler's voice. Usually, fear was the best flavor in the world to Josh. He lived for it, after all, he punished the worst of the worst. He punished those who absolutely deserved it. But this was an angel. And with the way he was shaking and sobbing, the way Josh could smell his fear and pain and sadness, he knew that this one didn't do anything wrong unlike he did.  
"Why are you here?" Josh asked, tone soft to calm the boy, yet still a bit firm to be able to get the correct answer. He could sense lies, always knowing the truth about things, but he needed to see whether this angel was easy to crack or not. Luckily, Tyler didn't seem to lie as he spoke.  
"I don't really k-know," he stuttered out, hiccuping as his crying started to subside. Or at least Tyler was trying to calm it down. "Angels were.. Mean? I-I guess.."  
Josh knew that all too well. Even the creatures created by God, meant to be perfect and sweet, were basically demons themselves. Just cleaner and sweeter looking.  
"Mean? What for?" Josh furrowed his brows.  
Tyler was hesitant. Did this man really want his whole bullying story? He sighed softly, shrugging as he played with his sleeves. "For being.. Gay, I guess," he mumbled.  
Josh found that absurd, but he didn't say anything. He wasn't letting his guard down, even when the angel seemed harmless. He had to keep his exterior.  
"There's some clothes in the closet, and a shower right across this room. From now, you'll stay here, not safe for an angel to be near the others," Josh spoke as he stood. "Hope you're not afraid of dogs. The hounds are curious," he added as he stepped out, leaving the door just barely a crack.

Before Josh knew it, he heard quiet cries once more, but shrugged it off. He knew how hard it was, after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhhhh thus chapter sucks im sorry

Josh was patient with Tyler at first. He gave the angel time, space, whatever he needed to try to adjust. The bad part? Tyler wouldn't adjust. He just.. Cried. And cried and cried and cried. It was okay for the first day or so, but three days now?  
Tyler never spoke or anything, Josh only heard his quiet little sobs until they subsided, leaving the boy in quiet whimpers and sniffles.  
Hell, he didn't even eat the food Josh gave him. That was super fucking wasteful. Josh felt he was wasting his time on an angel that didn't.. Appreciate any of his efforts! He was the devil, specifically the devil who was trying to help out.  
After the fifth day, Josh had just about enough. Yeah, he felt bad, but Tyler had to do /something/.   
Josh knocked on the door, but seeing he got no response, he stepped in to see the angel curled up as tight as he could in the blankets.  
He softened a bit, but shook that away.   
"Tyler? C'mon, up," he said almost sternly, causing the angel to sit up abruptly. Josh didn't mean to scare him, but he didn't really care much at that moment.  
"What is it?" Tyler asked hesitantly, glancing up at Josh. The devil could see the sadness in his eyes, but he needed to get over it.  
"You've cried all this time. You gotta do something. Eat, clean the kitchen or /something/," he said, shaking his head as he moved to step out.   
Before the boy could speak, probably about to make some excuse, Josh cut him off.  
"Either that, or say bye bye to those precious wings of yours. They won't last a day out around those demons," he warned, before leaving the room. The last angel to fall left hell long ago, but that didn't mean she didn't have issues being around. Her left wing was ripped without hesitation by demons. Luckily, Josh had helped her, but that was just once. She left before anything else happened.

Tyler was quick to scramble out of bed. Although Josh was intimidating to say the least, the demons were nightmarish. They were a thousand times worse, with their gray and black bodies, glowing yellow or red eyes, claws and teeth sharper than knives, and their nightmarish faces. Some were deformed, as if they were beat badly, or had parts of their faces ripped off. The idea of that and Tyler losing his wings to them scared him, he wasn't going to risk that.   
He was too scared to face the hounds and Josh, so he figured he'd take care of himself first. The closet had clothes that were a bit baggy on him, but he grabbed them anyways and heading into the bathroom quickly for a shower. The water was relaxing against his body and through his wings, so that helped a good bit to calm him down.   
Josh was rather surprised to see Tyler was actually doing something other than crying for the time being. The sound just got annoying after a bit, after all. He kept his hounds sat in his own bedroom, knowing the big, black dogs seemed to scare the angel. He was definitely going to be a bit harsh, but he didn't want to hurt him more.

He didn't hear Tyler leave his room after the shower, but he did hear rusting in his room as if he were cleaning it. Josh was glad Tyler was at least doing something, he wasn't going to let anyone stay in his home if they were just going to sit and cry.

The next morning, Josh woke up to noise in the kitchen. He groaned noticing the dogs weren't in the room with him, so he assumed it was something to do with Tyler.  
Low and behold, it was about Tyler. Tyler wasn't terrified of dogs, he was just scared of some. He was somewhat okay with smaller dogs, and sometimes pitbulls; but when three big, black, fluffy dogs with red eyes and forty two ivory teeth came rushing over towards him, he panicked and hid into a closet in the kitchen. Even though this was hell, the dogs weren't too different from dogs on Earth. They definitely smelled fear.   
Josh rolled his eyes when he walked in to see his puppies growling and clawing at the door. He whistled, shooing them away and opening the door to see Tyler with his wings wrapped around himself tightly. He didn't expect this angel to be so scared of things.  
"They're only dogs. Don't make so much noise this time," he grumbled, stepping away to get some coffee.   
Tyler furrowed his brows as he quietly stood and stepped out of the closet. "B-But.. They were big? A-And ran at me?" He said quietly, but loud enough for Josh to hear. The statement made Josh roll his eyes. He was definitely going to have a hard time.  
"/And/ what about it? They're just dogs. Don't be a baby about it," Josh said, shaking his head. "You're in hell now, whether you did something bad or not. Might as well get used to it." Josh never really meant to be harsh, but he wasn't going to deal with Tyler if he acted that way.  
Tyler stayed quiet at that. Josh had a point, after all. He just nodded, grabbing himself a glass of water before going back to his room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay this is a real chapter!!

Josh headed back to his office after the small interaction. He felt pretty guilty for how he spoke with the younger man, since he could sense how upset he seemed. He decided to be nice, make something for the angel to help him feel comfortable and settled in. Although Josh's house was the lightest and more home-y than every other place in hell, it was still dark, dull, and depressing. That and he knew he needed to be a little nice. Last angel that fell left right when they could, it was lonely, he wanted this one to at least stay for a while.  
He ended up making a flower pot with a few forget-me-nots growing. It was a nice color, and as long as it helped break Tyler out of his shell, he didn't mind making more and more.

As he stepped out of his office with the pot, he heard laughter. Soft, sweet giggles came from the angel's room as well as the sound of three black dogs panting.  
When he peeked into Tyler's bedroom, he was surprised to see the dogs jumping and attacking Tyler with kisses. The hounds didn't like the previous angel much, but they seemed to love Tyler- surprising considering how scared Tyler was of them. Josh felt an odd feeling in his chest, something warm compared to how his cold, dead heart was.   
The three hounds were quick to rush over to Josh when they caught their Creator's scent, barking and wagging tails excitedly. He chuckled at them, giving their heads a scratch before slowly stepping into the angel's bedroom.  
"Hey- Uhm.. How are you feeling?" He asked awkwardly, noticing how the angel's eyes glanced at the dogs, then Josh, then the flowers, and then finally back at Josh. "Sorry about earlier.."  
Tyler gave the man a careful smile, shrugging. "Okay, better. Don't worry about it, 'm okay now," he spoke softly, making the devil's eyes soften. The boy was pretty sweet, Josh can tell.   
He was quiet for a moment, til he noticed Tyler's eyes dart back to the pot of flowers and snapped out of his thoughts.  
"Oh! Uh- These are for you. Figured you'd want.. Something to brighten the room," Josh said, setting the pot on the bedside table. It wasn't much, but it did bring some brightness to the room. He'd gladly make more, especially seeing how the younger's eyes brightened and softened when Josh brought up that they were his. And the sight of the angel touching flowers curiously? He was going to melt. Josh didn't understand the feelings he had. The previous angel.was bitter, like the ones that threw Tyler down. She was rude, snobby, and made Josh's black blood boil. He, along with his hounds and demonic children, was glad when she left. Tyler though? He was pretty different. He was sweet, gentle, fragile. Josh would definitely protect the boy.  
Before Josh could speak, Tyler spoke up.  
"I really like them, they're some of my favorites,", he said with a hum. "Thank you for thi-" Josh was quick to cut him off. All Josh really had were his dogs, demon children ((lotta kids)), and the people sent to hell, the real bad ones. Having someone so kind was exciting.  
"I'll make you more!" He said quickly, his black feathered wings puffing excitedly. The angel looked at him with a surprised expression, before nodding slowly.   
"Honestly? It'd be nice," Tyler said, giving Josh another smile, making Josh grin happily, showing his sharp canines.   
"I'll be one that soon, when I'm not too busy," he said, moving to sit on the boy's bed. "It brightens it up in here. I should've taken the room into consideration.. It's really dark and dull for someone like you," he added, to which Tyler nodded. He was glad this was going good so far.  
They spent the time talking, getting used to each others presence and getting to know each other. By the end of it, they were both pretty sleepy, and Tyler was starting to feel comfortable around the other man. He wasn't that bad of a person, even if he was the devil. Joshua left with two of the hounds to his bedroom, while one stayed glued to Tyler's side while he started to doze.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ughhhhhh im sorry for not updating any stories I've been lazy   
> this update is ass hope u like

Josh laid back in his bed with the two hounds after leaving Tyler's room. Something about the angel drew him in, made Josh want to see him more. With the way Tyler reacted to the flower, the devil /knew/ he needed to see that smile again. He dozed off just trying to think of how to make the angel happy. He hadn't seen one in a while. He hadn't seen a nice one in even longer than that. The demons, the devil's children, hadn't either. 

Josh expected to wake up normal, just like every other day. Expected to get his usual coffee, feed his hounds, maybe even see the angel and the beautiful smile, doe eyes, and clubbed thumbs he had. Did he get that? Not really. Everything was normal but the fact his angel wasn't in the house. Not in the bathrooms, not any of the rooms, no where. He figured Tyler decided to go out for a bit. Nothing bad, right? Harmless.   
Josh was calm with that thought, until he did get an uneasy feeling. 

Tyler wanted some fresh air. Nothing against living in Josh's home, he did like it. But he didn't like being so cooped up sometimes, so he figured a walk would definitely be nice. He did seem to forget one big, important detail- he was in Hell. The only living angel in Hell.  
He didn't walk too far, taking in the sight of different, dark abodes and the gravelly path around them. He took in the blood red sky and the lack of sun, the sound of ghouls and demons filled the air. What stood out the most? Tyler's bright, feathery wings. They were definitely healed now from his initial fall.  
Tyler didn't notice much around him, other than the sights describe. He was somewhat a new angel, only died just a week or two prior from falling. He was oblivious to what could happen. He didn't hear the footsteps behind him, poor Tyler just assumed it was his own making the sound of crunching gravel. He didn't see or hear the terrifying, horrible looking demon walking behind him, didn't see the demon's blackened eyes, didn't see the demon's bloodied jaw hanging from just nerves, it's sharp claws, the demons tattered, torn black wings, didn't see the demon's hands reaching out to touch Tyler's feathery, white ones. He didn't notice until one by one, he felt the pain of his feathers being plucked. That's when he did turn around, quite horrified at the sight before him. Tyler had only seen glimpses of demons, seeing one real close was horrifying, and seeing one with 6 of his precious feathers was worse.  
"W-What are you doing?" He pretty much squeaked out. It was terrifying.   
Now, Tyler thought the demons /looks/ were terrifying. He shattered when he heard it's voice, the sound was horrid.  
"What am i doing? What's a pretty angel like /you/ doing here?" He asked, smirking- or at least trying to. "Did pretty boy /sin/? Disobey God? Seem so innocent.. With these pretty little wings too.."  
The demon's voice was scratchy and deep, almost like a growl. He didn't like that.  
"I- No, no. I didn't.. sin," he said quietly, stepping back carefully which just made it grin, showing off bloody, jagged teeth.  
"Why are you here? Don't belong to anyone? Doesn't seem like, if you're not in heaven anymore.. What's the use in them? Those wings of yours? Useless here," it sneered.  
Before Tyler could respond, the demon disappeared from in front of him.  
And before he could turn, he felt those jagged, black claws tear into the already healing wings, causing the boy to cry out in pain.  
That alarmed Josh, and alarmed the hounds as well. Before Josh could control the three large dogs, they were rushing out to the sound of sobs of pain. Josh was quick to rush over, feeling his blood just /boil/ at the sight of one of his children attacking a guest, a very special one at that.   
He growled low in his throat as he ripped the demon off, throwing him to the hounds before rushing back to his angelic friend.   
He tried to ask if he was okay, but that was dumb. With holes in his wings and blood oozing staining everything the boy wore as well as his feathers, he wasn't in the right state for anything. 

Josh felt his heart shatter at the sound of the angel's painful sobs and the sight of a bloodied, hurt angel. He tenderly scooped Tyler up in his arms, carrying him to his home whilst the hounds did away with the foul beast that hurt his Tyler.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am Very Lame and hopefully my updates will b better

Tyler didn't speak as he was carried off. He didn't really notice what happened until Josh stepped back into the cool home, different from the hellish heat outside.   
Even then, all he could really focus on was the pain he felt in his wings. Though Tyler was teased, bruised and thrown out of heaven by the angels, his wings were somewhat his prized possessions. They made him feel some sort of pride that he managed to be good enough to go to heaven. To have damaged wings? Awful. They were intact, yes, but torn and shredded up with bloodied feathers from the claws. It was excruciating to endure.  
He let out quiet cries as he was sat down on a chair, covering his face with his shirt. He never liked when people saw him cry.  
Josh was hurt by the sight, the sight of the sweetest angel he'd met so, so sad was heartbreaking. How funny, the devil having some sort of fondness to an angel? Unheard of. He set the boy down, carefully checking his wings over. Josh's wings were never really damaged, only once when he'd initially fallen, but he did know they did hurt a lot. They were sensitive after all.

Josh prodded gently at the boy's wings. He could bandage them up and whatever, but he didn't want to see Tyler in pain any longer. Was it a bit gross? Yeah, maybe. Was it worth it? Definitely.   
Josh pressed kisses to the boy's wings, around the bloodied, torn and bruised areas, using whatever powers he had to heal the white, feathery wings.   
The fact Lucifer himself was helping an angel, being so caring to one was definitely a new thing. He was surprised himself, but he was just drawn to the angel with doe eyes and special thumbs, the angel with the sweetest of smiles and softest of personalities. He didn't pull away until everything was cleaned, until the wings were feathered once again and without rips and tears. He pulled away after checking they were fine, wiping off his mouth from the blood that stained his lips and chin.   
Josh noticed the boy's crying had subsided, calming down to just trembling and sniffling as the pain went away. Josh cleansed the wings of the blood until they were white once more. 

"Why don't you sleep in my room? It's safe, I'll keep you safe," the devil offered as he kneeled down in front of Tyler at eye level, even though the angel's face was covered. Josh's eyes softened when he saw the smallest of nods, nodding as well before he gently carried the angel in his arms. He was light, fragile too, Josh didn't mind that. He carried Tyler over to his bedroom, carefully laying with Tyler in his arms at a position where they were both comfortable.  
The events were rather traumatic for Tyler, with so many things being his fear. He just wanted to curl up into a ball, somewhere safe maybe. He didn't want to admit, but the devil's arms were possibly a new safe space for him now. He slowly dozed off, crying took a lot out of him.   
Josh couldn't help but doze as well with how comfortable it was being so close to someone so lovely.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wack

Josh woke up hours later, slowly sitting up- or attempting to. He almost forgot about Tyler sleeping with him until he woke and saw that the angel was still clinging onto him, almost as if his life depended on it. He laid back once more, he didn't want to wake him up after all the events that had happened. He just wanted the angel to relax, cool down a bit.  
Josh took the opportunity to glance him over, analyzing his features, like his long eyelashes, pretty pink lips, he just looked.. Soft. Definitely angelic, he lived up to the name. He gently ran his fingers through the soft, messy brown hair, finding himself smiling. He never found someone so lovely, so sweet and gentle. Let alone an angel like that.   
After a good bit, Tyler slowly started to wake. He nearly forgot about everything as well until his eyes fluttered open to see a pink cheeked Joshua, glancing down at him with soft eyes and a hand in his hair.  
"Uhm.. Hi," he whispered as he glanced over at Tyler, noticing his tear stained cheeks. It broke him to see that. Could anyone imagine? Lucifer being upset over how an angel looked so sad? Unheard of, absolutely unheard of. "You okay?"  
Tyler didn't expect to hear the question come out of his mouth, but he nodded in response, rubbing his eyes. "M'okay," he whispered, in one of the softest voices Josh had ever heard. He just wanted to protect Tyler right there. "Thank you, for.. Helping. Really appreciate it," he added after, which just made Josh /melt/. He didn't understand how he was feeling so fond of him so fast, but this? This took it to the next level, in a way. He needed to keep the boy safe. It hurt to see how saw he was, and to see him in such a state again hurt almost more.  
"You're welcome, Ty.. Couldn't let anything happen to you, y'know? Especially with your wings," he said softly. Tyler nodded at that, closing his eyes. "I appreciate you, again. It's really sweet," he responded gently. His voice was soft, quiet, but it was understandable. Nonetheless, Josh didn't mind.   
Josh didn't really know what to say, so he just held the angel closer, rubbing his back. Tyler was quiet for a good while, which did worry Josh a bit. Did he do something wrong? Was Tyler uncomfortable? So many thoughts rushed his mind until he felt Tyler move so he was leaning more into his touch with his face buried in the crook of Josh's neck.  
It didn't take Tyler long to get comfortable, he was comfy right then and there, though he was starting to blush like mad. Josh was the devil, yet here he was, cuddling close to him. He was so touch and love starved, he was flourishing in the affection he got from Josh.   
They laid like that for a good few hours, moving only to get comfortable. Tyler grew a lot safer and comfortable in Josh's presence.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> helo I've been sad but heres a chapter after forever  
> its hella short but its what i can do atm  
> ill write more eventually

Tyler and Josh laid together, wrapped up in each other's embrace, until they pulled away from how hot it was getting.   
Now, before this, Josh hadn't interacted with anyone, other than an angel that fell centuries ago and wreaked havoc.  
God, Josh did not miss him. But Tyler? He was.. Different.  
He was quiet, small. He didn't make much noise, he was just a fragile being. Josh didn't care at first, but now? He slowly grew to adore him, his soft features. It wasn't necessarily hard to fall for the devil, but for the devil himself to fall for an angel? Bizarre.  
They spent a few moments in silence, just staring and touching, with Josh stroking Tyler's face, and Tyler's thin fingers running through Josh's hair. It was gentle, sweet.  
Josh decided, after a few minutes, to finally- /finally/- lean in, pressing his lips softly against Tyler's.  
It was surprising, the devil having the urge to kiss and hold an angel so close, pressing his lips against Tyler's soft, sweet, plump ones.  
He just felt so drawn to him.

He was scared he might have done something wrong, feeling Tyler still in his arms. Before he pulled away, he felt Tyler slowly, gently start to kiss back. It wasn't anything dirty or anything as they deepened the kiss, just comfort and adoration.   
Just what they both needed.


End file.
